A broken rock type (Chapter 1)
by Veeova
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer named Kamme is eager to prove himself. But will found out there was one even more eager.


On a sweltering hot summer day, The bright sun of the Unova began to set, casting a gentle orange glow on the sleepy region. Deep below the large, shadowy buildings of Castelia city, large crowds of people bustled on their daily routines. But one person was moving alot faster than the rest. A young man quickly ran through the busy crowds, the round Pokeballs on his belt jiggle as he speeds down the path, an urgent look on his dark, acne peppered face.

"No,no, no! Damn it, not again!" The young man says under his breath as he stumbles causing a stray Pokeball falls from his waist, rolling several feet away from his outstretched hands.

"Urk!..." The man stops dead in his tracks as the Pokeball rolls back and forth against the concrete ground. Several on-lookers watched in curiosity wondering what the young man was doing as he kneels, reaching out for the rolling Pokeball.

"Please girl.. I'm already late, so please don't..." He mutters, mouthing the words with his grey eyes focused on the ball. He reaches out, his hand slightly nudging the rolling ball.

Thinking he was homefree , he smiles while exhaling... But much to his surprise the Pokeball clicked and a flash of light sprung from the opened ball. He watches with wide eyes, showing his growing feeling of shock.

"Son of a..!" The young trainer begins to say as the light releases a tiny quadruped Pokemon no bigger than his foot. The creature's tiny eyes shift about and the tiny Pokemon pads around paying no attention to its trainer. It was focused on the people and noises around it. It was overwhelming the excited pokemon.

"Zor! Zor! Zor, Zor!" The Pokemon barks loudly, frantically scampering around on all four of its legs.

"Zorua, stop! Bad girl! Wait, I mean... Tt, tt, tt, tt..." The young trainer licks the roof of his mouth and wags his pinkie finger, trying to attract the attention of the tiny fuzzy Zorua.  
He knew the Pokemon was crafty, but she was still just a Pokemon after all, he thought.

"Zor... Zorua?" The tiny fox looks around, while ignoring her trainer completely, its tiny eyes glaring at the surroundings. A small crowd began to form around Zorua and her trainer, much to the trainer's annoyance, which he wore on his face.

"I've got to act fast!" The trainer thinks as he reaches his hand out, clicks the button in the center of the ball and hurls it at the barking fox Pokemon, noticing that his fingers crossed automatically.

"Ha! Gotcha!" The boy exclaims as the Pokeball absorbs the dark fox in a flash of light. And seconds after, he reaches out, grabbing the Pokeball. "Bad girl..." He mumbles as he scolds the Pokemon, glancing at his reflection on the Pokeball's shiny surface. He looked like a mess, or at least that's what he thought.

"That's one problem out of the way..." He stands up, wiping dust of his knees. Without any warning he was off, running again. He began dispersing the crowd with loud shouts.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Move please! Crap, I'm late.." He held the Pokeball tightly, not wanting his 'trouble maker' to escape again.

Several minutes later, he approached the bright entrance of the building. He was panting with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead from his exhausting commute. He was so concerned with catching his breath, he didn't notice a figure open the transparent glass door in front of him.

"You're late!" A loud voice says suddenly. The young man wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, drenching it with sweat. With nervous eyes, the young man looks up at the frustrated woman standing in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Lenora!" He says quickly but was cut off.

"Hopefully you were training. Doing something useful with your Pokemon." The green haired gym leader says and rolls her eyes, before turning back to the entrance. "Now hurry!" She yells as she enters the building. The young man, stunned in surprise, follows closely behind.

A flash of fear struck the boy as he entered the building. It was a calm room, A beautiful painting of an Emolga hung near a pair of elevator doors and a tiny coffee table on the floor at his feet. Lenora turned and faced the trainer who still had his hand gripped around Zorua's Pokeball.

"Its an honor to do an errand for a gym leader, Ms. Lenora.."

"Its alright." She shot back quickly but nicely. "And this is no normal errand."

Lenora wore a smile as she holds out her hand. A bright yellow stone shines in her dark skinned palm. The gym leader fixes her gaze on the trainer.

"This is a thunder stone." She tosses the stone up, catching it with ease as she eyes the trainer closely.

"Oh! I learned about those in trainer school!" The trainer blurts out, a bit louder than he wanted to. "Hey.. Doesnt it-"

"Evolve Eevee into a Pokemon named Jolteon? Yes." Lenora finishes his sentence. She smirks, amused by the young trainer's nervousness and continues toss her thunderstone in the air. But something caught her eye. With a single glance she watches the trainer's hand tremble.

"Your pokemon is so alive, Kamme. It no doubt respects your ability as a trainer."

The boy blinks upon hearing this. Did this 'big time gym leader' remember his name? Yes! He'd made an impression! Like he had hoped. He thought to himself. He couldnt help but blush from his compliment and he nearly drops the Pokeball.

"So, are you ready to retrieve some of these stones for the museum? And... In the process, challenge my gym?" Lenora asks, seemingly unconcerned with the trainer's nervousness as she gets a competitive smirk.

"Zor! Zoru-" A muffled Pokemon grunts and Kamme's Pokeball wedges open from the constant struggling of the Pokemon inside. Despite this, his eyes sparkle as he forces the pokeball shut, looking at the gym leader in her eyes.

"Miss Lenora... It would be an honor!"


End file.
